New Beginnings
by 71star
Summary: Part 2 of BROKEN... The Journey continues for Edward and Bella as they start their lives as husband and wife. Mother and Father, what new adventures await them, what uphill battles will they have to face as well as any set backs. Join us on this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

"I don't think I can take one more day of this!" I cry as I'm trying to get out of bed without peeing myself.

"Come on and let me help you." Edward holds out his hand.

"I'm not an invalid." I growl.

"I know you're not! But you are short and our bed, the bed YOU insisted on having is like ten feet off the ground for your pregnant ass!" he suppressed a smiled.

"Edward!" I growled again.

"Hey, stating a fact, stating a fact." He back away and into the bathroom to relieve himself first which almost made me lose my shit.

I finally waddle my seven month pregnant self into the bathroom as he's brushing his teeth and go, all privacy and modesty is out the window at this point and he knows it as he usually has to help me up. These twins are kicking my ass. I'm on strictly bed rest, have been since four months and that hasn't made for a happy Bella. Esme and everyone has been great about taking me out and pushing me in a wheelchair so I don't get cabin fever and we can get the rooms set up to my liking.

We were being blessed with a boy and a girl and with the babies due at basically any time, we were still stuck on names, mainly due to me. I wanted different names, but names that complemented each other and of course went well with Cullen.

"So, I've been thinking and I finally choose names." I smiled at Edward as we showed together.

"Whoa! Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I like Baylee Anne Cullen for a girl and Blayne Anthony Cullen for a boy." I nodded.

He kissed me for his response. "Those are perfect! Esme will love the fact that Baylee has her middle name too." He nuzzled my neck.

"And Blayne has yours and of course Carlisle's and then our next child I can name after my dad somehow. " I shrugged.

We finished our shower and Edward left for work, leaving me on the couch to blob out until Esme arrived for our lunch date.

I was still a little afraid to be home alone, but with all the curtains drawn, the security system set, phones at the ready I was a little better. It helped that James' dad was dead, his mom was in prison for tax evasion and James was in a mental hospital, a total vegetable. My shelters that I had opened and the secret help line to get women and children to my shelters or out of town that I funded were doing quite well. I personally didn't attend any of the fund raisers myself. I had a spokeswoman who ran my company, I just oversaw everything and approved the final touches.

Maria was a strong woman who had been through abuse just about as bad as I had been, but killed her husband in the end. She did get off because of the documentation, she stayed unfortunately because years ago there was no help and as a Catholic even her parents told her they'd disown her. So her husband would take her to the ER for the really bad stuff, the doctor would make house calls for the others, she'd take her own pictures when he wasn't home and hide the camera, learned photography and developed them herself. She hid the, for years. One day he beat their daughter and started to rape her that was the end. She picked up the brass candle stick and beat him to death, took pictures of her daughter, embarrassing as it might have been, developed them and called the police.

She was arrested, the daughter was put into foster care for several months until she was cleared.

She had to move out of state so no one knew about her and became a photographer and now was my spokeswoman. I loved her like a second mom.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard Esme's panicked voice.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off." I laughed I tried to sit up.

"Here, let me." She helped me up and slid on my shoes.

We went to lunch and I told her we decided on names and she was ecstatic at them.

"Those are the perfect names." She smiled.

"Will your family be mad dear?" she worried.

"No. I'll honor the, with the next bunch." I laughed.

"Plan on having more?" she questioned.

"Yes! We want a LOT of children, close in age too." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Oh! I can't wait! We're going to be so blessed!" she hugged me tightly.

We finished our lunch before heading home to spend a relaxing night with my husband.

AN:

Hope you'll enjoy this new look into Edward and Bella's future…

I couldn't keep the title Broken anymore…

She's really not… Edward has helped her now…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Chapter 2

*****This is going to be SHORT… A few chapters at the most… Just Bella and Edward's life together with their children… it'll jump ahead by a few years as well with the chapters… ENJOY!*****

"Baylee, Blayne! Can you put Charlene's shoes on please! I'm trying to get Emma Rose dressed and daddy will be here any minute!" I yelled from the nursery.

"Yes mama!" they yelled back in unison.

They were eight years old now. Charlene was six and Emma Rose was two. We'd had two miscarriages in between and of course were devastated but bounced back and were blessed with our other two. Blayne was very protective of all his sisters and him and Baylee were thick as thieves. They did everything together and rarely caused problems. They'd leave that to Charlene and Emma Rose. Charlene was the quiet, yet sneaky trouble maker and Emma Rose lived up to her name sakes and was loud and rambunctious. I often threatened Emmett and Rose that I would send her over she was having a meltdown, to which they'd just laugh.

"Bella! I'm here. Are you ready?" Edward yelled up the stairs.

"The kids are!" I snapped.

I heard him taking the steps two at a time.

"Why aren't you ready? We're going to be late!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh because I only had to get 4 kids ready! Bathed, dressed, hair brushed with all four, two braided and one screaming as I put in a bow and not to mention the horrible fit she threw when I put on her shoes. For someone named after Rose, I don't know why she hates shoes. So, I'm showered and I have makeup, but that's it, I need to slip into my dress, if you can wrangle them into the car I'd appreciate it!" I sighed.

The party was wonderful.

"Esme! You've outdone yourself again!" I gave her a big hug.

"It's not every day you get to celebrate your own son being named Chief of Staff." She smiled.

"I know. The only positive part is he'll be home on the weekends. Hopefully not super late every night. Especially with another one on the way." I smiled rubbing my small belly.

"He said this is the last one?" she questioned.

"Yeah. All our rooms will be full. We're thinking of adding on a special playroom now though. That way it'll be a place the bigger kids can go with their friends and won't bother the little ones." I shrugged.

"Can you get it done before this one?" Esme asked concerned.

"We have someone coming out next week to let us know. We're going to build it over the garage. We want it mostly completed, Edward will be taking two weeks off when the baby comes, but that's it and it's not 100% guaranteed. If an emergency arises, he has to go. You know that. You're getting Carlisle after all these years." I smiled.

"Yes I am, but now you and those precious grandbabies will have us on call whenever you need us." She squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Esme." I told her sincerely.

"There you are, is my mother monopolizing you?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek handing me a sleeping Emma Rose.

"No, just talking about you." Esme smiled.

"I'm afraid." Edward laughed.

"As you should be." I smiled.

"Do you mind if I go hobnob some more?" he asked worried.

"No, I'm sitting, I'm fine for a little while. Are the others behaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're in the movie room, mom has it all set up." He smiled.

"Ok. See you in a few." I smiled as he walked away, such a smooth talker.

"Bella, why don't you go put the baby in the nursery and you lay in the guest room. You look tired my dear." Esme helped me up.

"I think I will. Will you let Edward know?" I asked. She nodded and I escaped quietly upstairs to rest.

A little later I felt the bed dip beside me and my shoes slide off.

"Babe, lift up. We're staying here tonight. The twins went home with Emmett and Rose, Charlene is in the nursery with Emma Rose and I just want to snuggle with my beautifully pregnant wife with no interruptions. Mom said she's got the girls when or if they wake up in the middle of the night and in the morning. Then her and dad are taking them to the park and will bring them home later tonight. We've got all day to ourselves and a dinner date tonight." He kissed my neck and pulled me closer, whispering for me to go to sleep.

AN:

I'm ALIVE, I'm ALIVE….

So sorry it took so long for me to get this out…

My computer is WACKED…

I had to get on the big old desktop to do this so forgive me…

I've had a hell of a time finding a new laptop…

I've been through 4 in a week!

2 have been defective and the other 2 have been pieces of shit…

Sorry again for the wait!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

Chapter 3

Baylee and Blayne were turning 13 today.

We were having a huge party, thankfully they shared most of the same friends.

There were tents set up outside for the food and dancing. We had a few photo booths set up around the area as well as two free roaming photographers and a DJ.

The food tent was huge and consisted of two cakes, one for each of them and their styles. Baylee was into dance and music so that was her theme, all in purples. Blayne was your typical jock, his sport of choice was baseball, although he played several. So his cake was a giant baseball.

All our family was here and there were not only tons of teenagers running around, but our family and kids too.

"Charlene, I need you to make sure that Sophia doesn't wander off, understand? If she gets cranky, come get one of us." I instructed my 11 year old to watch after her 5 year old sister.

"OK mom. But will I get to have any fun?" she sighed.

"Of course. I just need to get things started. She'll be passed out soon and Aunt Rose will take her then." I hugged Charlene tightly thanking her and walking away to supervise the final touches.

The party was a huge success, there were teenagers asking for the party planner and they couldn't believe I planned it all.

"I think the twins loved it babe." Edward wrapped his hands around me from behind.

"Me too." I squeezed his hands in return.

The kids danced into the night the little ones were tucked into bed, Edward, Emmett, Rose and myself were all on the back deck talking and drinking our beers.

"So Edward, how does it feel to have teens now?" Emmett laughed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Baylee talks about 'becoming a woman'" he whispers. "And Blayne is obsessed with showing every single new hair that pops out of his body." He shudders and Rose spews beer everywhere through her laugh.

"Oh my gosh, that's classic. Do they tell you that Bells?" Emmett bellows.

"Of course, but I'm the mom, it's no big deal. Mr. Dr. here can't handle it." I laugh. "You should have seen when Char came and told him she need to go shopping for bras because she was getting boobs. He turned green and picked up Sophia and hugged her tightly telling her how proud he was of her. Char was so confused. I had to explain she scared daddy by talking about boobs." We all broke out in a fit of laughter and Edward flicked us off.

The night came to an end, some of the kids volunteered to stay and help clean up the little things, I had a cleaning crew coming in the morning for the big clean up.

Having kids was rewarding, yet tiring.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

AN:

Just a little filler…

Next chapter is last…

It'll fill you in on where all the kids are and what Bella and Edward

Are up to…

Reviews=Love


End file.
